charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonOfHalliwell
WOW AND HOW? Wow you are now a complete Manager you are fricking Awesome. How do you know the colour hex codes? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Theme Here they are: HalloweenCharmedTheeme.png|Non Charmed HalloweenComplete.png|Charmed (i can do better) 2ndhalloween.png|Charmed Halloween (This one is better) --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually HalliwellManor is my friend, he's sitting right beside me .. also, "don't edit someone elses profile" ... hmm, I recall you edited his profile removing information he provided claiming "copyrights" Screencaps Why are screencaps only used? Was that ever a rule? Why would you use a picture of Piper flipping through the book when the episode isn't about that. The promo picture fits perfectly, and it's professional so it looks best. Samuelsalvator 18:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Allright, I'll just change it to a picture of Paige turned into a Nymph.Samuelsalvator 18:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Date Theme Planned Out :) Yey On 5th Novemeber the theme will change to Firworks (due to Bonfire night, people set fireworks off). Then on the 10th change it back to whatever design wins the vote. Then on the 1st December all the way through to 1st January Charmed Christmas Theme. Then on the 1st of January through to 5th of Januray we are going to have a really cool Font spelling "2011-Charmeds 5th Aniversarry". Sounds good ha. I could help with the coloring but your are going to have to do the background tiles due to you having PhotoShop. Sounds good? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Summon the Dead Quit harassing me & my friend. That picture is perfectly fine. You can't claim copyrights, because every single image on here is property of agencies such as Getty Images & Spelling Entertainment. Every single Book of Shadows page and information from the Book is copyrighted material as well. It is words created by other people. You can not remove things based on "copyright." The picture is going back up. PiperHollyCharmed 18:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What business is it of yours what goes on someone's user page? TOTAL ABUSE OF POWER. IMMATURE & JUVENILE.PiperHollyCharmed 19:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Everyone knows that you and the person whose user page you're editing are the same person. You're not fooling anyone, so just chill out.Samuelsalvator 19:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually no, my friend was blocked for totally ridiculous reasons, when as you can see, SonofHalliwell is the one attacking me & my friend. Question - you know what censorship is correct? posting the images & information I do is freedom of the press & media, claiming copyright on one image and not another is completely hypocritical. All Charmed information is copyrighted, the reason people can post on here is because we claim ownership of nothing we use. --PiperHollyCharmed 19:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Besides all that, replica pages were never allowed anyways. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If it means anything, I give my full concent for this kid to get blocked.Samuelsalvator 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm 24, i'm not the one acting juvenile here or creating argument, I am minding my business doing what my friend asked, you 2 are picking arguments over nothing. And also, those images taken from the Charmed Comics, those are copyrighted material, property of Zenescope, so if pics I use are taken down based on "no replicas & copyright" then comic book pics can't be allowed, pics from the novels can be allowed and so on. Do you not see how ridiculous it is saying "you cant post an image"?--PiperHollyCharmed 19:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Really? Did you really just delete my whole page? I was still thinking of ideas to put on it, and you deleted it and turned it into a category!? No! I was going to add different beings and some other stuff that I was trying to prefect and clean up before I put them on the finished page. You need to resore the page! Samuelsalvator 04:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I re-made mine. If you want to keep your version, go ahead.Samuelsalvator 05:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thank You. I realy do appreciate that.Samuelsalvator 17:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Message Above Look at the message a few messags ahead from this one. It is about the theme. It is called Date Theme Planned or something like that. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Prue's new pictures Hey I have some new pictures to add but I don't know is it violating Wiki's rules (copyright)? Here they are, then you decide can I add it or not :) Alexander 14:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) 2cnjnkn.jpg 2h51wzm.jpg 2j30gtj.jpg 2wr28f9.jpg 2ykj96u.jpg 10hppu9.jpg 30rmscx.jpg 33lnnlv.jpg 66bywx.jpg 333ibh0.jpg a3h5vl.jpg jgmxy9.jpg m9sjzp.jpg zsr1jq.jpg xc66gk.jpg w708i0.jpg rck5j6.jpg vigtnn.jpg n3lml0.jpg Grimlocks Pic What a surprise, "better picture" as HalliwellManor said, changing things to how you see fit. That picture, you are calling better with the two grimlocks from the Halloween episode was added by HalliwellManor a long time ago. the one I added today better depicts a grimlocks MO and is from their first appearance. My picture is MUCH better.--PiperHollyCharmed 15:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Prue's new pictures Okay, I'll find them. :) Alexander 11:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) To Create a Door What a surprise, deleting another page created. Seriously, leave articles alone and quit deleting everything.PiperHollyCharmed 10:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Why Unlock It? I wish to add my knowledge on the topic and add some pics Video, Quote and Article of the Month - YOU! Hello Perry, Doing a fabulous job there. I have done the Video etc of the month twice before, so I was wondering whether you would like to do. If you don't know how to do it, I will be watching you progress; and changing it if it is a little wrong. To pick the quotes find Charmed Scripts, you get to pick the episode out of anything. For the vidoes just go on youtube (the video must "include Charmed -" at the beginning). Have fun choosing, and it is all on the main pages disscussion. Use it for inspirartion and help. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Give Me a Sign Spell I suggest checking your facts; the spell was a love spell - it was supposed to lead Piper to her true love, hence, LOVE SPELL. It backfired because it was intended for Piper and leading her to her love, but it worked on Prue instead. HENCE, BACKFIRE.PiperHollyCharmed 08:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Would you know the identity of this demon This is a mask from Charmed but I cannot figure out who the demon is. Would you know? Shielding Hello. Could you please create the Shielding page please because I need to put that image somewhere. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 17:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocking User:RusselHalliwell Hey can you block this user? He changed some infos on my & other rollbacks informations and thus it will look like we put that things he wrote. If you don't believe me, check his contribs. Thanks in forward Alexander 20:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :You want someone blocked just for changing your edits? When edits are not properly worded or are not factually correct, they are changed. Are your edits correct or guesses? Blocking someone for editing a page doesnt solve the problem, talk to the person and ask why they made the edit.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I DID posted it on his talk but he doesn't asnwer me. Just look at this (User:Annasean51) & your Halliwell Manor Line 1: Line 1: =My Main Wiki Goals= =My Main Wiki Goals= - *Add info boxes + *Remove info boxes - *Add valid information + *Remove valid information - *Add pictures and animations + *Remove pictures and animations - *Correct grammar + *Cause bad grammar - *Add videos + *Remove videos - *And to keep the wiki clean + *And to put loads of spam on the wikia Line 4: Line 4: I am from Canada currently residing in Vancouver, BC. I recently changed by username from Dsc385 to HalliwellManor. I am 24 years old. I am from Canada currently residing in Vancouver, BC. I recently changed by username from Dsc385 to HalliwellManor. I am 24 years old. - Favorite Characters + Worst Characters - The sister I like the most is Piper Halliwell or maybe Phoebe Halliwell or Paige Matthews ... I LOVE THEM ALL. But I would have to say I find Prue to be the prettiest. + The sister I hate the most is Piper Halliwell or maybe Phoebe Halliwell or Paige Matthews ... I HATE THEM ALL. But I would have to say I find Prue to be the ugliest. - I love the Book of Shadows and have been collecting information about the demons and magical beings in it and pictures of the pages in the Book since the series debuted in October 1998. + I hate the Book of Shadows and have been collecting information about the demons and magical beings in it and pictures of the pages in the Book since the series debuted in October 1998. - I absolutely love and am amazed by the paintings and artistic work within the Book of Shadows. + I absolutely hate and am disgusted by the paintings and artistic work within the Book of Shadows. - I also love the character of Pearl Russell, its interesting how her life becomes such a tragedy because of the seduction that takes place by Anton and how Phoebe's life mirrors hers when Phoebe is seduced by Cole and the dark side. + I also hate the character of Pearl Russell, its boring how her life becomes such a tragedy because of the seduction that takes place by Anton and how Phoebe's life mirrors hers when Phoebe is seduced by Cole and the dark side. Line 17: Line 17: - Favorite Book of Shadows Pages + Worst Book of Shadows Pages - Most of my favorite pages are created by Dan Haberkorn, who sells some of the pages on his website - http://www.danhaberkornstudios.com + Most of my worst pages are created by Dan Haberkorn, who sells some of the pages on his website - http://www.danhaberkornstudios.com Line 40: Line 40: - My Favorite Magical Transformations + My Least Favouirte Magical Transformations - My favorites transformations are when Prue transformed into the dog after casting + My least favorite transformations are when Prue transformed into the dog after casting the spell to Track a Banshee, when Phoebe transformed into the Banshee, Piper transforming into a Fury and when Paige's breasts grew due to casting a personal gain spell. the spell to Track a Banshee, when Phoebe transformed into the Banshee, Piper transforming into a Fury and when Paige's breasts grew due to casting a personal gain spell. Line 82: Line 82: My favorite seasons are 2, 4 and 7. Season 3 was cool too. My favorite seasons are 2, 4 and 7. Season 3 was cool too. - Favorite Episodes + Worst Episodes :Something Wicca This Way Comes :Something Wicca This Way Comes Line 109: Line 109: :Happily Ever After :Happily Ever After :Many More..... :Many More..... - My favorite powers are Divination, Chronokinesis, Cryokinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion and Telekinetic Orbing. + My least favorite powers are Divination, Chronokinesis, Cryokinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion and Telekinetic Orbing. Notes Notes Line 115: Line 115: Halliwell Manor is actually located in Angelino Heights in Echo Park in Los Angeles on Carrol Avenue. 1329 is it's actual number. Halliwell Manor is actually located in Angelino Heights in Echo Park in Los Angeles on Carrol Avenue. 1329 is it's actual number. - Pages I Created + Pages I destroyed Created :Top Ten Villains :Top Ten Villains :Premonition of Abbey Killing Prue :Premonition of Abbey Killing Prue Line 156: Line 156: :Ogres :Ogres - * I’ve added various new images of Shax, Belthazor, Troxa, Phoebe as the Banshee, Belthazor, Lazarus, Seekers, Kurzon, Kyra, Shadow, The Sea Hag, Drake de Mon, Cree, various high quality Book of Shadows pictures, etc. As well as adding more pertinent information on various demons and magical beings. + * I’ve destroyed various old images of Shax, Belthazor, Troxa, Phoebe as the Banshee, Belthazor, Lazarus, Seekers, Kurzon, Kyra, Shadow, The Sea Hag, Drake de Mon, Cree, various low quality Book of Shadows pictures, etc. As well as destroying more pertinent information on various demons and magical beings. Your Piper Icon Excuse me but I have a question referring to the icon in the top left corner of your page, Where did you get it? Because it looks alot like one I made.